Jonathan Fox (New Earth)
Real Name: Jonathan Robert Fox Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: tachyon physicist Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: 853rd Century planet Mercury Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Flash Special #1 (1990) History John Fox was a historian for the National Academy of Science in Central City in the 27th century. He was going out with reporter Kim Fryer of Spectrum News. When the radioactive villain, Manfred Mota, had brought death and destruction to the Central City of 2645, the Academy decided to send John in the past to retrieve one or more of the three Flashes to help defeat Mota. However, his mission was a failure, but the tachyon radiation that powered his journey gave him superspeed. He subsequently sent Mota through the timestream to the year 50 billion AD. John set up an identity as the Flash, even changing his hair color to protect his secret identity. His glory lasted a very short while, because he was assigned to guard duty at the Time Institute after super fast robots known as Speed Metal had been introduced. After a time-tossed Wally West came to his era, hinting that he may not have been able to get home, John remembered something from history. At the end of the twentieth century, an ice age occured, setting back human civilization. He was afraid that had Wally been able to get home, he would have stopped it. So John took some chronal guantlets designed by Rel Vidar from the Institute and sets off for 1996. There, John designed a new costume for himself and began operating as the Flash in Wally's absence. He soon fell in love with Wally's girlfriend, Linda Park. He was unable to stop the beginning of the Ice Age, which had been set off by Abra Kadabra and Polaris, but after Wally returned, they stopped it together. However, Speed Metal soon caught on to his absence. They followed him to the 20th century, accusing him of violating the Time Travel Accord of 2659 and the theft of government-related time travel technologies. Again, he and Wally worked to together to stop them. Speed Metal would know to look for him in the 20th century after their operatives never returned, so John decided to leave for another era. Characteristics Height: 6'0" Weight: 187 lbs (85 kg) Eyes: blue Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Superspeed. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Flash #111-118 (April-October, 1996) * Flash Secret Files #1 (November, 1997) * Flash Special #1 (1990) ---- Category:Speedsters